highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrowshine
❝ I'll see you when tomorrow shines. ❞ — Morrowshine to Howlthorn Morrowshine is a dark-colored tabby tom with long, shaggy fur that sticks out at all different angles. It covers his eyes most of the time, and Morrow has to constantly push it to the side so he can see. 'Appearance' Heritage: Long-haired Laperm Description: Morrowshine is light-weight with a tall, lanky build and long legs. However, he has Laperm heritage and long fur, which is rather unusual in WindClan. Along with this, he has extremely pale yellow eyes, which gives off a rather eerie, ghostly vibe. Palette: : = Base (#302929) : = Overcoat (#1b1818) : = Undercoat (#f6eee7) : = Eyes (#e1dab7) : = Ears, Nose, Paws (#524545) Voice: Despite his dark and solemn demeanor, Morrowshine's voice is rather enthusiastic, and he speaks with a lot of descriptive, usually unnecessary words. Scent: Heather and grass- typical WindClan scent. Gait: Morrowshine walks with almost mechanical movement, and occasionally trips. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Witty *Morrowshine is extremely witty and humorous, and usually is able to make a smart remark. * +''' 'Clever ' *Since he has such a fascination with sciences and experiments, Morrowshine has a lot of knowledge on nature. * '''± Zany *Morrowshine has such a fascination with sciences and experiments, it's practically all he puts his time into, which is a tad ridiculous. * ±''' '''Awkward *''' Around those he trusts, Morrowshine is very open and confident, but when he's alone and talking to someone new, he becomes extremely silent and isn't sure of what to say or do. * '''− Cantankerous *Bad days. * −''' '''Delusional *Morrowshine isn't one to get a lot of sleep- if any at all. This leaves him to be spluttering nonsense often, and he sometimes even sees or thinks of things that don't associate with reality. 'Likes' *Science *Adventures / Exploration 'Dislikes' *Sleep 'Goals' *Make new discoveries *Teach younger cats to appreciate science and experiments *Make more friends besides Howlthorn 'Fears' *Shadows *Growing old 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Howlkit, Stagstar, Halfwolf Age Range: 0-6 moons *?? 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Howlpaw, Stagstar, Halfwolf Age Range: 6-12 moons *?? 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Howlthorn, Stagstar, Halfwolf Age Range: 12-?? moons *?? 'Rogue Life' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Howlthorn, Strangers Age Range: ??-?? moons *adventure man yeehaw gr8 adventures m8 'Return to Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Howlthorn, Scorchtail, All of WC Age Range: 42-Current moons *Morrowshine and Howlthorn arrive back in WindClan territory after traveling for so long. *Morrow and Howl meet Scorchtail, a senior warrior. They are told that WindClan just had a war, and Stagstar was nowhere around, along with no deputy. *In an attempt to help WindClan out, Howlthorn and Morrowshine visit the kits... only to discover the kits think they're absolute creeps. *Howlthorn discovers that Eaglekit died. *Things in WindClan are certainly not going well for Howlthorn and Morrowshine. *Morrow takes Howl to go bug-hunting, where he discovers Howl's fear of grasshoppers. *Morrow and Howl visit the Great Tree for nostalgia purposes. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner/Leader/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Wars are a common thing- but invading a nursery and bringing harm to kits is something I will not be able to forgive. A ruthless act in its finest." :Morrowshine's eyes are cold as ice. |-|WindClan= :Howlthorn/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"With my brains and your brawn, we're the perfect team- don't you see, Howl?" :Morrowshine dorkily grins. :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Clanmate/⦁⦁ ::"Many thanks for bringing Howl and I home, Scorchtail. I sincerely hope WindClan will be patched up soon after such a horrendous battle." :Morrowshine respectfully bows his head. |-|ShadowClan= Morrowshine has never interacted with a ShadowClan cat. |-|RiverClan= Morrowshine has never interacted with a RiverClan cat. |-|SkyClan= Morrowshine has never interacted with a SkyClan cat. |-|Outside the Clans= Morrowshine wheezes. Too many to count. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Artefex Category:WindClan Category:Warrior